Description (excerpted from the application, p. 178): The Wisconsin National Primate Research Center (WNPRC) is one of 16 interdisciplinary centers on the University of Wisconsin-Madison campus administered through the Graduate School. Each of the centers under the administrative umbrella of the Graduate School largely function autonomously, with center directors having responsibility for day-to-day operations and long-term strategic planning in a manner similar to that of the chairs of individual departments in the other schools and colleges at UW-Madison. In support of the activities of the directors, the Graduate School provides diverse resources to aid in achieving the goals of each center. The Dean of the Graduate School and Vice Chancellor for Research, Martin T. Cadwallader, Ph.D., is Principal Investigator on the WNPRC grant application, reflecting his role as Dean responsible for global oversight of the WNPRC. The WNPRC Director, Dr. Jon E. Levine, reports to the Dean of the Graduate School and confers with him on major issues related to strategic planning, finances, and infrastructure. Numerous individuals within the Graduate School provide support for activities within the WNPRC, reflecting the administrative components available to the WNPRC and other Graduate School centers.